The Heroic Assassin
by maxpower1017
Summary: Crack Story: Should not be taken seriously. A fanfic of how Izuku became the most wanted criminal in Japan
1. Chapter One

_Hisashi, Izuku...he is dying. Those words alone struck at heart. The cries of his wife was enough motivation to get his ass in gear. He worked to hard for it to end like this. He left her alone to long but when Izuku came everything was alright. The sudden news of his only son dying terrified him. _

_With his quirk, he combine many different properties of other quirks such as hyper regeneration and recovery, endless stamina and endurance, unyielding strength and power. It was the most frightening yet resolving conclusion he had come up with. Making a combination of not two or four quirks but twenty. If this didn't work than his son would mostly be a vegetable covered in the quirk scars of his father's creation. _

_He only had so much time! It was now he had to do it. Putting all the quirks into a syringe filled with highly dense protein might have help the process of absorbing the quirks but Might was all he can expect._

_It didn't take long to get to the hospital. I saw my own son strapped with all of those... cords and needles. It sickens me but I must persevere for my family. _

_Inko was asleep still holding onto our sons small helpless hands. I walked in the room unnoticed. The camera was there so I simply disabled it with a short emp blast that covered the entire floor. _

_In that moment of darkness came the screams and shouts of patients, visitors, and the hospital staff. My time was short and better keep it that way. The syringe was now upon my sons chest. Forgive me Izuku, if you mange to make it out alive then please do better than what your useless father has ever achieved. _

_It was quirk the liquid entered my son. He was now breathing rapidly but I feared that the worse case scenario would be he would die right there or turn into a monster but nonetheless die. _

_Inko was waking up but I did not look back. I ran out making sure I would disappear for good. The money was there enough to support them for another fifteen years if they spend wisely. Sadly I know for a fact after this moment I won't be leaving the market alive._

Ten years later~

"I'm sorry young man but you can't become a hero without power." Those words stab right through Izuku's aspirations. All Might already had taken off to turn in the criminal.

"You knew it Izuku, but you just couldn't see it for yourself." He told himself as his tears flowed down the cheeks of once a aspiring hero. Walking past the crowd to meet his end by the green blob that already tried to make him his vessel.

"What's the point?" The image of his mother holding him in sadness as she did not believe in him.

"Why even try?" Another picture of him being beaten down by his childhood bully over and over again.

"How come I did not accept it sooner?" And finally a last memory of his idol, All Might telling him he can't become a hero.

"Kid! Stop!!" Izuku heard the voices of the pros that did nothing to help Kaachan. Good for nothings all of them, even him. Born with no power to use is really pathetic. But... those who has the power to do something but choose not to use it...they are inexcusable scrums of the hero society.

That look of pain, the expression of needing help reached Izuku. He saw through the eyes of Bakugo, his bully needing help. Without a second thought, Izuku ran towards the danger. He was not doing for himself, not for Katsuki, no he was risking his life to fulfill the obligation of any hero by instinct.

Throwing his backpack as a way to create an opening, Izuku saw the glass shards on the ground. Hastily, he grab it not caring how his hand placement was. The sharp pain in his palm was ignored and thus letting the adrenaline move throw freely. The villain flinched downward from the backpack.

Now was the chance to strike. With a shout of all his will, Izuku brought down the glass shard down on the green blobs eye. His whole hand was covered in blood, most likely from the strike he just dealt.

His bully finally freed himself from the cliches of his captor. Izuku felt the rush, yet what mattered was that Bakugo getting out of there. In a flash of a second, Izuku saw his idol finished the job but before he could, All Might apologized briefly about abolishing him.

The next hour became a blur. Bakugo was getting praised for having a quirk. Izuku did not want to be lectured by some half-ass heroes so he left. "Hey! Where are you going? Your hand is not treated!" Kamui Woods shouted at him.

"Oh so now you care, where was that when Bakugo was held captive? I didn't see you try to stop me or save him!" The green haired teen yelled at the heroes leaving the reporters silent.

With that said, Izuku left the scene to annoyed with the turn of events. As he was walking on the road which took a long detour home, Midoriya needed it. As each step was taken, he recalled all the things that prevented him from being a hero. Quirkless, no support from his family, and the downright discrimination that came with his status.

Everything felt pointless now, that is until he met him. A killer as he first saw him being. It was clear that the target to his sword was killed. Izuku knew fear yet he wasn't so scared of this presence.

"Who goes there?" Asked the killer.

"A boy sir." Izuku said to him.

"A boy yet you look broken." He claimed.

"That's what you get for being quirkless." Izuku stated.

"Then either leave now or you will meet the end of my blade."

"Please do, life just sucks and I can't become a hero all because of some damn lack of a power to be born with." Izuku pleaded empty words.

"A hero huh? Tell me kid what makes a hero?" He asked me lifting his sword off of the dead person.

"A hero? A hero is one who smiles in the face of danger. One who faces fear itself to give others hope and courage. Through his actions of courage he brings upon the hope of a better tomorrow for not himself but for the sake of those he saves. He won't ask for nothing more than a smile on the saving faces of the innocent. Telling them 'it's all right why because I am here!' That's my meaning of being a hero." Izuku answer his own ideology of what it means to be the thing he can't become.

"Kid, with that mindset I am surprised that you are trying to end your life. But I can't judge you. So how about this you train under me and we will become the heroes this city needs. Purge the world of money greedy heroes who take advantage of their powers to only benefit themselves!" He sheath his blade and walk towards the boy.

"But you kill, how can we be heroes if we kill others? The thing we do isn't what we aspire to be but the opposite!" Izuku question him.

"Listen kid, this world is not all black and white. There is a gray line, it's called being a vigilante. Sure there will be cases were killing is upmost mandatory but otherwise we are here to send a message and give light to a new world. So killing will almost never the option unless it is urgently necessary." He told the teen.

Izuku thought very hard on his offer, a chance to rid of the world of people whose abuse the title 'hero'. He looked at him with clear clarity with no hesitation he said. "I will rid the world of fakes and give the real definition of a hero." To that statement he grinned at Izuku.

"Kid, I am the Hero Killer and the road ahead is going to be long and hard but as long as you have the determination and conviction you will succeed!" He shouted giving me a combat knife. "Now then let's get to training."

As the months had gone by, I later learned that I indeed had a quirk. It wasn't a noticeable one that can inflict damage on others but a very valuable one to me. My ability was that I can instantly heal all of my wounds. From fractures, gashes, slashes, scraps, and burns. I can even repair vital organs like my heart, brain, and etc. What really got me was that I can heal back my limbs if they were dismembered.

It indeed was a powerful quirk that I did not abuse but took advantage of during the heat of battle.

Of course there was pain but if would first burn then subside and finally disappear. My Heroic assignment was Kamui woods. He did not recognize me at all with my hood up and my longer hair but nonetheless it was first hard battle.

_"Who are you?! Stop right there Villain!" He shouted._

_"Who I am is nothing more than a mere assassin, you abuse the title of being a hero so you can earn your fame. And as for that second statement, you should think twice about you call a villain. You don't think I saw let that kid suffer third degree burns when you obviously had the power to save him?" Izuku spoke in a dark tone unsheathing his short blade. _

_Kamui looked in shock of a hero duty gone wrong. "There were others that needed help!"_

_"What "others"? You saved everyone from that fire except you waited for the boy's father to break in the door and get him and back halfway. That's when you "saved them!" Izuku shouted at him. _

_"You wouldn't understand, your just a kid!" _

_"A kid, well at least this kid tried to save his classmates from a green turd stain of a villain a few months back! Unlike some "pro" heroes." With that the teen charged at the wood hero instantly slicing his right eye. _

_Not letting him get a scream out, Izuku quickly elbowed the hero in the throat and use one his smaller knifes from his thigh holster and quickly stab the heroes thigh. Preventing any sound besides the struggle for air, Kamui Woods fell down to the cold ground as Izuku sheathed his bloody blades except one. "Who... are... you?"_

_"Like I said, I am nothing more than a Heroic Assassin: Smear." Izuku grab his blade and strike down at the spine of the collapse hero. His cries were not loud due to his damaged tonsils. Izuku made sure to make him paralyzed for the better._

_Once Izuku had finished the job, he walked away toward the underground base. Where his teacher was awaiting._

_Although upon arriving home, he did not see him, Izuku took the time to lay down on the couch and nap until his sensei's return._

"Kid. It's time to get ready we are going after the new hero Mt. Lady." Stain woke up Izuku from the couch in the hero killers underground base.

"Right Master." Izuku got his cloak and short blades ready for another night of a hunt.


	2. Chapter Two

In the night as the town was full of lights and people. Two individuals standing on top of a building. Student and master gazing upon the next target.

Mount Lady, the woman who is still new to the hero business which made it all the more easier to rid of this trash.

"Smear, this is another test for you. Even with your healing quirk, you are still at a disadvantage in terms of power." The master warned his student Smear.

Smear nodded as he pulled up his hood and wrapping the cloak around his body. In his best option he must cut swiftly otherwise he can find himself in a ton of trouble once the assassination becomes a fight.

"Sensei, when are we going after Endeavor?" The green haired student asked patiently.

"You must not rush process, if we went ahead and took him down the probability that we would be caught would be to great. And we need you to work you way up to that stage of experience." Stain lectured.

"But if we did the second option, then we lose the element of surprise in the long run." Smear countered.

"Trust me on this one Smear, we need you to be fully capable in order to take the number two hero down." Stain crouched down next Smear as they still kept their eyes on Mount Lady. The blonde hero was in her normal form congratulating herself on a job well done with capturing the criminals.

"I am going master." Smear said as he leap to another rooftop and towards his objective. The green haired teen crouched walked towards the edge of the rooftop. His target was seven floors down next to a train station. Izuku could go for an aerial assault but it would make it to noticeable, and even though the healing quirk would help him if the impact would damage him would stall him.

Making his way to the next closest building, Izuku saw that it was only two stores shorter and can easily make the jump. Proceeding with logic, Smear jumped to the lower building which pretty open compared to the last rooftop. "Five stories apart." Smear said to himself.

Looking at the street below him, he can make another jump to the train station below just on the rails. Once the train had passed the teen leaped for a hard fall. Aiming for the rails was the easy part, waiting for his wounds to heal was the annoying one.

Crack

There goes his pelvis and collar bone. 'Shit that was stupid.' Izuku thought to himself as he only had to wait about one minute before his wounds were healed.

Luckily he landed behind the building that he target was in. Getting up and briskly making his way. He climbed in through one of the slanted windows where he was in the second floor.

Below were the criminals tied up and bound by mount lady. The blonde was on her phone chatting away at someone. Smear crouched and made his way towards the stair case. Before reaching the final steps below, he saw that Mount lady was berating the thugs.

One was talking about how nice of ass the hero has. Another was just saying that he will have some fun with her when he gets out of the binds. While the last two remain quiet.

Smear got his throwing knifes out of his back pouch and the small combat knife from his knife holster. Luckily for the young teen, the two quiet ones were tied to separate columns of the lower floor.

Smear readied his aim at the closer one with the quick flick of power from the wrist it met its mark. Right through the Adam's apple. The green haired teen witnessed the man's last actions as he struggled for a second before the blood loss and shock claimed his life.

The second quiet one was looking at the backs of the loud mouths. Creeping slowly towards the second quiet one, drawing the knife at eye level. Smear was behind the man. He quickly grab the man's mouth. This caused the man to shake from surprise as he looks behind to see the cold dead eyes of Izuku 'Smear' Midoriya. In one motion, the throat was slit cleanly as blood splurges onto the teens muscle defined forearms.

Two down, three more to go. At this point Mount Lady walked out for a bit, feeling annoyed at the loud mouths that want her ass.

This was a great chance. Izuku threw two short blades and crept silently behind the two lewd dumbasses. "Heh fucking bitch. Can't take a fucking joke." The first said

"Maybe she should let us have a peek or we could get a peek outselves heh heh." The second said.

"Or perhaps, just die right now." Another voice joined in. Without a second thought, Izuku duel wields his short blades to decapitate his victims.

Hearing the loud 'splat' as both heads fell to the ground gave Izuku some closure with the task.

Seeing how Mount Lady was coming back into the room Izuku hid quickly.

The blonde hero stopped in her tracks as she saw the dismembered heads. "What? Who?" She heard the sound of someone behind her. Quickly looking to punch the person who killed these thugs, the blonde found her arm was cut off.

"AaaaaHhhghh!!" She screamed in pain. The doors were shut. The blinds were closed and Smear had his target insights. "Wh-who are you."

To her answer, she got her other arm sliced off. She looked in horror at the person in front of her. He was shorter than her. His long dark hair was barely visible from the hoodie. Most of the body was covered by the long cloak except for two arms carrying one bloody blade in each hand.

"The names Smear. Heroic Assassin: Smear." Those were only words he spoke as kicked the heroes chest back. The now dismembered Mount Lady cried in pain as she fell back on a puddle of blood.

"You. Your the one who took down Kamui!!" She growled at him. Smear kept his mouth silent.

"You think your are getting away with it!!" She tried getting up but with the lack of two arms, she could only at best get herself in a seating position.

Smear walked patiently as he turn the blades towards Mount Lady. He aimed his blade between both of the woman's eyes. "W-what are you?"

In a quick moment, the teen slash both of the ladies eyes leaving only eyeballs in half in their sockets.

"AAAAAAAAARRRAAAAA!!!" She yelled in pain as Smear walked away not before dialing the emergency number on Mount Ladies phone.

After that was done, Smear rushed out into the alleyways and back to the rendezvous point his master had set up. That was two 'heroes' down with plenty more to go.

Two weeks later~

Nothing really happen for next couple of weeks. Besides the normal training and U.A. (Because his master told him to attend to see how ideals of heroes are like in that institution.) school life. Izuku wanted nothing more than to stay silent and out of sight or at the very least not draw to much attention to himself.

Going into the general departments was the best option for him since he wouldn't have to worry about how the other hero students view him. Through the many months he had spent with Stain, Izuku grew into a quiet yet deadly person. He lost the interest of being a hero at all and it sickens him to this day that he was at a school he despised the most now.

Kaachan, was another issue as well. When ever he sees Izuku. The green haired boy just ignores him. There is nothing to be said. Unless your the explosive bastard who ends up calling out on you for being damn useless all the time.

Really Izuku let Smear handle the job nicely. "OI Deku why are you here?!! You useless piece of shit!!"

Bakugo was making a ruckus in the cafeteria as his other classmates told him to stop yelling. Izuku ignored it for a while before...

"Hey I am talking to you loser! So you better fucking listen!" Katsuki grabbed the collar of Izuku's uniform.

"You see I am better than you!" The blonde cockily states.

"So what?" Izuku said nonchalantly.

"What did you say?"

"So what? Who cares if your better than me or I am weaker than you?" Izuku said without a care in the world.

Katsuki and the rest of class one A we're stunned at this. Another student told off the loudest classmate.

"You admit it then." He grinned. "You admit that I am better."

"Sure." Again that non caring attitude really pissed off Bakugo. "So you think your hot shit huh?!" He growled in annoyance. "No I just think your a waste of everyone's time." Izuku said looking at Bakugo's eyes.

"Waste of everyone's time? What about you?!"

"What about me? I don't cause a ruckus so that puts my classmates in odd positions for the fuck of it."

Katsuki was angry now, his left hand let go and used it as a threat with explosions. "Speak your mind one more fucking time. I fucking dare you!" Izuku sighed at this threat.

"Look I do my own shit alright, and you just keep on using the mouth for no better use than to shout out empty threats. Maybe if you just grow up more instead of acting a neglected child who is trying to impress his drunk father then I could acknowledge you. While at topic, you are in a hero program from the top school, act like you have met that standard, because everything from you achieved as thanks to you being born with a quirk that you use to abuse others for his own sake of superiority. So why should I acknowledge a fucking dipshit, asshole, cunt-face, loud mouth that's begging for dick on his vulgar tongue, fuckface who cannot respect others, stop acting like a whiny bitch about every little thing, or shouting out death threats for now reason."

Izuku felt his collar released. With all that said Izuku walked away from a appalled Bakugo. The rest of class one A we're shocked.


	3. Chapter Three

"Sensei? How come we aren't going hunting tonight?" Izuku felt his disappointment upon his shoulders.

"Like I said a few days ago, this is a consistent process of waiting and hunting. If we act to much that will derail the whole ideal of us hunting down heroes. With us rushing, they will soon find out who you are and arrest you. You may have a powerful quirk but it is completely useless once your in prison." Stain lectures while sharpening his blade.

"Besides if we were to act now-when the USJ attack only happen a couple of days ago, the possibility of us getting caught would be high."

Izuku sat down on the couch of this small apartment serving as a base for the two.

"Can't we just go after scum thugs then? I mean heroes would draw attention like you said so why not just criminals." Izuku suggested gazing down at his short blade.

"Then you can go get some work in but I am not joining you, I got some planing to do. Or actually for once as a damn teenager go have fun. Hit the arcade or make some friends. After these past ten months I can't be the only person in your social life. So get the fuck out of here and be a kid. You never know when it will be last time you can act this." He told his student off.

"But~" Izuku cut himself off by dodging a combat knife thrown at him. The blade almost graze him. The green haired teen looked at his teacher his eyes basically told him to leave right now.

Sighing. Izuku nodded and left the building only bringing a small blade with him just in case.

Through the evening stroll, wearing a dark green shirt, black cargo pants, and his favorite red shoes. The teen felt confused as to what is the point of this.

Walking around some of the women he came across gave him looks of blushing and shyness whenever his eyes fell upon him.

To Izuku, his appearance did not matter anymore as he only cared if he was hidden from his targets. Although this was not his "normal" night cleansing. He was just like everyone else with long curly hair that went down just close to his shoulders.

The way his expression was clam yet distant which caused himself some attention in public with some passing pedestrians. Not to mention his body was god damn muscular. It was no doubt that his green top did not seem to hide the fitness underneath.

"Oh hey your him!" A voice did not get Izuku's attention as he assumed it was for someone else. Still walking patiently through the crowd, until a hand tapped his shoulder. Looking back to met a brown haired girl. "Hm. What?"

"It's you that boy from last week, you know the one Bakugo yelled at in the cafeteria." She said making me pause my walk.

"What do you want?" Izuku said in a non-caring tone. "I just wanted to introduce myself and by the way some of my friends are just wondering if you want to hangout with us?" She gestured her finger to her group of girlfriends.

"If it's not much trouble but I am not the best talker." Izuku accepted then followed by a fair warning. This girl smiled and brought the Izuku towards the group of girls.

"Oh guys he said he will join us tonight."

"Sweet! What's your name?!" A pink girl exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Izuku." He just said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Izuku." A tall girl with spikey hair in a ponytail greeted.

"My name is Tooru Hagekure!" The transparent person was next.

"Hello I guess?" Then followed a ear phone jack girl.

"Hi." Izuku greeted the group with little care once more.

As the afternoon fell into night, the group of girls went to various stores along with the one boy. Izuku was not even fond of the company but due to his orders from Stain, he might as well get this experience.

"Hey Izuku? Tell us about yourself." Mina or the pink girl asked him.

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Izuku responded the question with a quirked eyebrow.

"Your likes, dislikes, preference of many things, hobbies. There is so much you can tell us! Come on just the basic stuff!"

He and girl were sitting across from each other while the rest were siting to adjacent to the left or right.

"Well what I like... I guess woman, older woman. Maybe training, yea training. My dislike is cocky people in general. The hobbies-maybe looking at the moon, thinking to myself, and just in general training." Izuku listed before he finished his water.

Looking at the group, he expected that all of them to be at least disgusted or at the least unpleased but to his dismay, they all just gave normal looks.

"Oh~ While were on the topic- what are you thinking right now?" Tooru, the invisible girl asked in a cooed.

"My thoughts right now?" Izuku ask the girl. The rest nodded as they looked at the only boy on the table. "Well my thoughts right now are Mina you are a thick girl, but nonetheless as I said before I would look at older woman but I need to tell you that them thighs are catching my eye."

Silence filled the table. Izuku did not care nonetheless but he was practically enjoying himself. Mina on the other hand was dumbfounded for a few moments before she spoke up again. "So you like my thighs? That's your thoughts right now?"

With a nod, Izuku just waited until someone else spoke up. Again to his dismay none did not try to talk.

Sighing, breaking the silence. Izuku spoke up again. "I won't lie to you, you are definitely a attractive girl with legs that make most boys grow down south. Nonetheless you have a good athletic figure more than some of these girls here. But hey I am just saying." Izuku leaned back amused at the small purple blush from the pink girl.

"Well umm. Thank you?"

"Your mother fucking welcome." Izuku grinned as he pulled out his wallet and taking out some yen to pay his drink and meal.

"Night. Girls." That was his departure of a farewell while he stood up and walked out.

Sometime later on in the night Izuku walked down a shady warehouse to just kill time or maybe take a nap there. As he soon saw blood by the center inside, he grew intrigue at the sight. Who ever killed the man before him did nothing but made a mess.

"I know your there. Stop hiding or I will hide as well."

"Ooo. Wouldn't that be fun. Hide-and-seek, how about you come find me?" Her voice was soft yet a bit deranged.

Izuku sighed before pulling out his combat knife. "Alright, Babe I am coming for you." He sprinted towards the darkness. Even in the dark he can see general objects such as crates, barrels, metal, tools, and dead bodies.

Taking a swing at a figure moving in the dark, his knife met with another metallic object. During the clash, he caught a glimpse of two golden irises.

Izuku let go of the knife and grab the arm hand. His other arm came at this person with a hook. Hearing a cough, the young assassin kicked his opponent into some crates.

"Now, now you shouldn't play games you aren't good at." Izuku lectured playfully.

"This is fun! Your so fun! Let me see you bleed!!" She charged at him stabbing right through the throat.

Izuku looked blankly at her as he cough blood on her shirt. The yellow cardigan sweater was drenched in Izuku's iron.

"Yesss! Oh I love how you bleed! Please more and more." Her mad blush was a such a sight to see. It was cute, flattering, Hell even a turn on for Izuku. Then again he wasn't exactly what you consider normal.

Izuku smirked at the golden blonde girl. His bloody teeth presenting for the sight of excitement. "You know if your gonna go for a guys throat. You should at least ask first on a date at least." Izuku grasped the girls wrist softly. He used his other arm, the bring this attacker behind the waist.

"But sorry dal, I can't be killed just like that. Now let's see if you can go through the night without backing down."

This girl was smiling even more as if she found her real love, someone who will meet her quality and won't back away.

"Let me see you bleed more and more!"

"That I can promise but at least you should be the one to take the initiative. Tell you what you can make me bleed all you want but in exchange..." Izuku leaned in and kissed his attacker. "I get to take those lips all I want." He flirted.

The blood trailed down and his blood smeared on her small soft lips. "Yes! Finally! I am yours and you are mine!!!" Her mad talk was kinda turning him on if he wasn't lying to himself. For once in his life there was someone who want to "love" him no matter how conditionally it may be.

It indeed was going to be a fun time.


	4. Chapter Four

"So you're telling me after I told you to leave and make friends. You come back with this girl who is proclaiming your her 'lover'? Then after that, you subdued some thugs and had-and-I-quote 'stabbing sex' in front of them while they were bound to a wall. And now you bring her here at four in the goddamn morning, did I miss anything else?" The adult asks making sure he got the full report and hoped to whatever sick Kami out there that nothing was left out. He stares at the curly-haired-immortal and the blonde-crazed-yandere. Izuku had a straight face in contrast to his 'lover' who was carrying a wide grin that showed her fangs.

"Nope, nothing else," Izuku responded as his new companion looked around with glee. "SO this where you live Izu? This seems more of a base than a warehouse. Hell! Not that it matters, as long as I can join you in everything you take part in. Then it doesn't matter!"

"Kid, do you realize what you're risking bringing her here? I mean if she is gonna be associated with you in your endeavors than, it is best to have her work for our cause." Stain seemed a bit cautious about the blonde-love-struck lass. Considering that many pro-heroes are starting to become more aware of him and Smear's actions. New faces either mean potential allies or enemies. Fortunately, Izuku understood his concern with the circumstances. This would be a better time to ask her...

"Hey Toga, I was wondering, what are your views on the hero society?"

"Hmm? My views? I would say so long as I get to cut people and become them all well ends well."

Truth be told, that response did not give much reason for her to join their cause. Stain grumbled in annoyance and Izuku sighed tirelessly. The vigilante pair were having a hard time thinking of what to do in this case. Then Stain brought up an idea.

"Hey brat, do you want to join our cause or not?"

"Sure do Mr. Stainny."

That got a laugh from the immortal of them. The adult grumbled once more at the nickname. "Grr... Izuku you are responsible for her. If she gets caught that is your problem not mine understand?!" He growled at his pupil.

"Yes, Sensei. I hear ya." Izuku started to show the blonde haired girl around the warehouse.

"Now since we don't have rooms, you're going to have to pick a corner for you to change as well as sleep in." The green-haired immortal pointed two separate corners. Each one has a fright crates line up next to the wall. "Well, technically there rooms just not the normal kind. But either way, once we have enough money you can buy whatever your allowance can afford."

"So you're telling me that I need to get a job?" Ask the blonde girl. Izuku shook his head.

"Not necessarily. You get part of Sensei's paycheck. But if you want to get one your welcome too. Just know that we need about ten percent for food, fifty for weapon expenses and repairs, twenty for appliance and general needs, the rest is yours. Now that we have three mouths in total to feed and living under the same roof."

As Izuku explained the financial rules, Toga looked inside the steel crates. Inside was already well equipped with a bed, lantern, some sheets, and a few other boxes. Likely those boxes were used for clothing or just other places to put items.

"What does Mr. Stainy do?"

"He's a for better terms his a garbage man. Though he takes specific trash out."

"Like heroes?"

"Yes as well as the normal criminals and scum who are on the run. Though I'd say it's more of a practice thing. He usually brings them back alive...usually. And then he gets paid."

"But doesn't that you now track him? Like what if the person who asks for the criminal sets him up?"

"Unlikely, since sensei has known the guy for a long time now. I sometimes come along when I am not playing 'student'."

"So are you going to introduce me to this business? I feel like if I can cut some more and more...it would be delightful." Izuku laughed at girls behavior. It was honestly refreshing. For the most part ever since he trained under Stain. He noticed insanity when it came to girls particularly his classmates. Always reserve, meeting the expectations of others, caring how others think, and it all had made him sick.

Training for the last ten months with Stain made him realize, you shouldn't waste your energy on giving a shit about what others think but instead, work on your self. Improve what you can already do. Learn something new and practice it until it becomes a skill.

"Hey, hey! Izu! When's our first patrol? You told me that you were going to do it can I come with? Please."

The girl was giving a mad blush face inches away from the boy. He found himself endeared by this girl. A few thugs wouldn't be so bad.

"Tonight. So get some sleep alright. This is going to be your first test." Even though Izuku knew she was more than qualified. Before leaving he felt a hand on his wrist and was thrown towards the wall.

Toga unsheathe her knife and started to carve into Izuku's flesh. The boy didn't mind, the pain was there sure but he got used to it a long time ago. Seeing the blood come down his chest and the knife cutting through his skin. He let the girl have her fun.

Leaning in Toga started to lick lustfully around the wounds before it started to heal. She was addicted to more and more of him. Loving the tastes of crimson in her mouth. But she wanted more.

Izuku got her sign. Searching for a wall. He found what he was looking for. A small red button. Pressing it slightly it created a reaction from the doors. As the fright crates steel doors closed, Toga's grin widens as did Izuku's smirk.

Kneeling down Toga started to unbuckle the boy's pants and released the fun...

Night time~

Toga woke up with a yawn. The noise from one of the steel doors opening the crate she slept in. She saw a figure leave as quietly as he could before leaving the door slightly open.

Looking around a bit lazily, she spotted the lantern. Reaching for it and turning it on. A flame flickered became blazed. Truly the sight made her blushed darkly.

The entire room she was sleeping in was covered in a mess of blood. Not hers, but the boy she slept with. Getting up and changing into her sweater outfit. She walked out to find Izuku training.

His limbs had some black pikes stabbed into them. He was wielding a combat knife. Facing his training partner, a machine. It was aiming at him with several barrels of rods. The same rods that Toga saw on Izuku's body.

Looking past her lover she saw a pile of them against the wall, laid out in a mess. She looked back at the machine, then without a sound, the barrel-canon shot out a suppressed rod at high speeds.

Izuku, remaining calm slightly moved his hand, just enough to give him a deflection. The sparks ignite just like last night but this time, it wasn't Toga making fragments of light appear but Izuku's technique.

She saw in a split moment, the knife in Izuku's grasp; it guided the rod slightly to the left. The black rod almost grazing his side. The sound of a loud 'clang' echoed the whole building.

In awe, Himiko took a step further. She was unsure if her love was finished or not but wouldn't want to disturb his routine she believed.

Izuku let out a silent sigh before sheathing the dagger. He stood up straight, stretching out his pierced limbs. He glanced at Toga then gave her a nod of approval to come.

Without a second to waste, she dashed and hopped on him. His arms were already open for her to come. She latched onto him, crossing her legs over his body and hugging his sweaty and bloody torso.

She licked his blood and sweat, savoring the flavor. "You taste good."

Izuku smiled, even it has been only a day he fucking loved her company. Reaching around her, he roamed his hands on her backside.

The boy leaned in and started kissing the blonde girl. She returned it along with an added gasp as her rear was grabbed.

His kisses trailed lower and slowly became playful bits. Eventually, Toga's neck, collar, and her chest were riddled with many of hickeys and bites.

She purred for each kiss she had revived while growled for every bit, soon she couldn't tell the difference between Izuku's actions. Senses obscured by pleasure. Not that she minded.

Toga had her head back looking up at the ceiling but no seeing it as her eyes were half-lidded. She would assume from the amount of time had passed and how things would play out, that she would be at Izuku's mercy. That was a lie, she could always use his knife, the one he just sheathed.

For now, she waited for her man to drive into her. Suddenly she felt Izuku jolt at the action of something had just pierced his torso. Looking down, Toga was now in full-blown insanity. One of the rods had shot through Izuku's back, it came out the front of his chest.

Toga drooled of how she had her clothes drenched in Izuku's crimson. She hadn't washed off the blood for their whole day venture. Turned on, she grasped the piercing rod and pulled it out of Izuku's chest. But she noticed how he wasn't looking at her. He had his head turned slightly towards the shadows.

"Sensei. Your back."

Toga out of her trance, she looked at the direction Izuku was staring into. Soon came out the Hero Killer Stain. He had baggy clothes, unlike his Vigilante outfits.

"Ya just got back runt. I expected you to be training, not fore-playing."

Walking over towards the pair, Stain ignored Toga's shameless nudity and solely focused on his student. He pulled out a picture and a location writing on the back.

"This is our next target, in a few weeks you will take him down."

Izuku quirked an eyebrow and received the photograph. It was black and white but it made out the individual perfectly.

His bulky frame was not hidden from that casual wear at all. That short spiky hair bit darken from the photo but did help conclude the appearance. No more was that brave and confident man but a humbled, stoic, and melancholic one.

"Death Arms."

Toga leaned in curiously at the man.

"The sports festival is in a few weeks. Before or after?"

"Before, just to send the message."

Izuku nodded. Walking away he carried Toga along with him towards their container.

The Night before the sports Festival...

The night was warm with a gentle breeze through the air.

Staring down to the crowded streets of love hotels, nightclubs, bars, and strips. Izuku padded his belt and gear out of habit. Once there was a time during training when he would drop his gear on accident because his straps weren't secured properly.

His eyes focused generally. He had found his target but with the masses, this populated at night, a straight forward attack would be noticeable. Approaching like Kamui Woods wouldn't work. Stealth and stalking was his only choice right now.

"Izu~"

He heard a whisper. Turing his head sideways to keep track of Death Arms. "Yes?"

"I am so excited!"

Izuku smiled underneath his red scarf. "I can tell. This is your first mission."

"I know! Mr. Stainy was so cool about you coming along with me! At first, I thought he would just glare and scold me the entire time. Fortunately!" She leaned on top of Izuku's head, laying her covered breast on him. "I got to stay with you!"

"Glad to hear you are enjoying it so far. We have a couple of hours before midnight strikes, we need to to do this before the night gets too lively. Otherwise, there will be witnesses."

Toga nodded intimately. Her blush rushed face felt excited to go on this performance with her lover.

"I will follow through flank while you tail him on the streets below. In any case, lead follow him, once I give the signal I will kill him or you, it doesn't matter but you will take the body. You got all that?"

"Yes, darling!"

Izuku smirked. "Well then, let the hunt begin."

Izuku sprinted off and jumped on top of roofs and climbed ledges following their target at a highpoint creating an elevated distance.

Toga leaped down into a small alleyway and made her way to the crowd. She kept herself about ten yards away. Her eyes trailed on the adult man. To the eyes of many lost and influenced eyes of men, Toga was wearing her normal school skirt with black leggings reaching past her knees. Her black boots were thick but silent with every step. Due to the heat, she had a black tank top with yellow splash detail. Her red jacket stopped just above her midriff.

She was going for the appearance of those call girls or prostitutes as she strolled along. Luckily she wasn't the only girl out that late at night. Many women in her peripheral were taking men inside to let their desires run free. Luckily, she had her fill early this morning just before Izuku went to school. However seeing him eyeing her with those dull green eyes, something told her to just to signal Izuku for a quickie before continuing with the mission.

She shook her head playfully, shaking off that instinct for now. Things were more important.

The tailing went through several different parts of the district. Once in a while, Death Arms would stop to see some food carts or look in a store. Focused on his own thoughts. Which passing opening, Toga noticed a lot of this man's facial features. His eyes were baggy and his hair was somewhat unkempt, no longer that spiky hairstyle from a couple of weeks back.

The way he walked and carried himself, he was defeated. She knew why. Stain and Izuku filled in on her about the recent night ventures. Apparently, Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods were close friends with Death Arms and Izuku assassinated them both.

Over the course of these past few weeks, investigations were issued and prioritized. The murders of two heroes within a small time frame did raise awareness for a few weeks but soon died down but remained on noticed. Izuku kept his tracks hidden.

The hour was eleven on the dot, two hours of tailing, man she was getting bored but she was patient.

Fortunately, he took a turn outside of the bright lights and crowded masses.

Soon he came into a stop before pulling out a cigarette and lighter. Izuku gave a peace sign signal to Toga which meant to engage.

Toga made her appearance.

"Umm Mister?" The inactive hero looked towards the blonde girl.

"I am lost I was wondering do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

Death Arms took out his cigarette before speaking. "Sure. Just turn around and make a few lefts and eventually you will find a couple of them around. Though why is Lady like you here? Aren't you a bit young to come around these parts."

Toga skipped a couple of steps. "Oh it's my boyfriend, you see, he knows this area very well. So I figured I could surprise him for all his hard work."

Getting the implications, Death Arm nodded. "Just stay a safe kid, too many bad people can be lurking around these parts."

Toga skipped another.

"Really do tell me?"

Death Arms caught the sight of something silver just underneath Toga's skirt. He noticed that the young girl took another skip.

"Bad people, that want to cause trouble like you!"

He got into a stance. Raising his fist up at the blonde girl. Toga unsheathes her knife on her thigh. The girl smiled before dashing at the adult.

Death Arms kept his stance loose but held his guard up. Not making any rash attempts to fight against the girl. Suddenly, he felt his knee being pierced. Kneeling down with a grunt he saw the knife that went into his kneecap. She was silent in her sprint, leaping off the ground, Toga used her nails and sliced Death Arms neck. The cut was not deep enough.

She knelt down and quickly took her knife away. That got a mad counter. She couldn't dodge the incoming. Her arms were being slammed by one huge hand. The body went flying across the street.

Death Arms charged with one leg supporting most of the limping. He drew his arm back and stroked down at the blonde girl who chucked her knife up into the fist. The man flinched, which gave Toga enough time to get out of her laying position. She proceeded to focus her hands into forms of scratching.

The cheek, head, lip, eyes, and nose were all covered in cuts and blood. Agony raised to the top, the man fell back holding onto his face. He came to a realization.

"It's you! You're the murder! Of my comrades and friends!"

Toga shook her head playfully while smiling madly. "Sorry Mister, that's my boyfriend!"

Death Arms looked through his lesser bloodied eye in shock. "Wh0? Who are you?! You bitch!"

With a mock hurt expression, Toga braced her heart. "Ow! Why do you have to be so rude, don't you know I'm human too?" She smirked angrily. "And only Izu gets to call me Bitch!" Toga took the knife and stabbed his abdomen while muffling the man's mouth with her red jacket.

Soon after Death Arms calmed down a bit. Toga saw the desperation in his eyes. Rolling her eyes back she took off the jacket from his mouth.

"Who?"

"Oh I forgot to mention, I am the Heroic Copycat: Slander! Here to take your very self and existence to bring a brighter world!"

"Wha~"

Death Arms felt his lips pressed by a finger.

"Shush." Toga sliced Death Arms throat with her bloody knife.

As if on cue, Izuku walked out of the shadows. Toga puffed her cheeks in a gleeful annoyance. "Izu, you meanie I thought you were going to help me there!"

"Well you handled yourself well, I would have stepped in if things went out of hand," Izuku explained. Honestly, he was about to jump in when Death Arms countered Toga. Although something told him to wait and see how his girlfriend would handle herself in this confrontations. From here on out, he needed himself and her to be capable in any situation. This night just proved Toga.

Walking towards her, Izuku walked and hugged the girl while patting her head. "I am relieved and proud of you hon. You did great."

Leaning into his warmth, she reached her hands to his cheek but found herself in pain. Izuku grasped her wrist to examine the damage.

"Both of them were badly swollen and fractured. Toga bit into me and suck my blood."

He demanded. Toga complied with a nod. She sank her fangs into Izuku's jugular. The blood she drank was warm and delicious. She found herself almost full in a matter of seconds.

Looking down at her hands, she saw the swelling went down in an instant and the pain inside eradicated. She smiled happily. Izuku nodded in the same agreement of mood.

"Thanks, Izu!" Toga grabbed Izuku and kissed him. He laughed at her sudden affection but wanted to get back on the task at hand.

"Toga can you take some of Death Arms blood?" Izuku handed a syringe he had in his extra space pouch. Nodding, Toga walked over and extracted the full amount that the syringe can take. She shot the blood down her throat. Suddenly, she dropped the plastic extraction and clutched her arms tightly. Her face in pain. Izuku made his way quickly.

He saw with fascination and bewilderment as Togas arms developed some muscle but not totally noticeable. She calmed down eventually. Looking at her hands, she felt something new.

Getting up and carrying the body, Toga noticed. "Izu?"

"Yea?"

"What's in your blood?"

"Why?"

"Because I copied this Heroes Quirk."

Izuku was unsure want to think at that moment. "Are you sure?"

Toga tossed the body around as if it was a rag doll or toy. She smiled brightly.

"Yep!"

Well, things just got a whole lot more interesting...


	5. Chapter Five

The stadium was packed. People cheering on for all of the Yuuei students, well Class-1A to be specific. After all, the potential of those students would grab anyone's attention. Luckily Izuku founded himself in the general studies. Keeping to himself, the classes all grouped up facing the platform which held the microphone.

Watching Katsuki Bakugo walking up the stairs was boring. In short ,once he spoke his message everyone booed his voice.

The first match was the obstacle run.

Izuku stood behind the crowd, all clamped up together to follow one opening.

Once he got the signal it was a go and the stampede of students running, Izuku jumped up to the walls and sprinted them. Keeping himself above the others, he noticed a split moment when the temperature became instantly cold. Then came the ice attack. It stalled many of those who were at the front of the entrance, although that didn't stop Smear. Leaping past the ice wall, he front rolled once he landed.

Even though I can regenerate, I have to act with a slight strength quirk as best I can.

That was his plan for the majority of the sports festival, in case if he was questioned about his capabilities in the later stages.

Dashing past the ice user and the blonde hollering bitch. Izuku turned out the swears, announcers, and other noises. Thus he began working his muscles to the bone. Luckily, his regenerative abilities did allow him to never tire and with every millisecond, his energy replenishes. Although if he were to get external wounds, then he will have to mentally keep his body in that state otherwise he would just heal unconsciously.

Once he passed the endless pits and long leaps without pa roblem, the land field was actually exciting. Through lightning toe sprints, Izuku only set off about two or so. Hell just for fun he reached though quickly and scoop one of the mines out and turn towards the pair just chasing after him. His smirk never fading as he throws the mine as if it were a frisbee.

"Eat shit bitch!"

The mine hit Katsuki square in the face setting off the blast taking that bi-colored stranger with him.

In the final stretch, Izuku tuned on his senses and finished the race. The crowd cheered at the expressionless kid. Honestly, the green haired teen rather stay at the warehouse sleeping on his bed.

Moments later once the rest of the students came by, there was said to be a Calvary Battle. Now, being in public was one thing, but working with a team? Izuku didn't like working with anyone else besides his master and girlfriend.

The stares and glares reminded him of his old life. A more naive and foolish life. Before he even figured out his quirk, before meeting Stain, before having his dreams denied by his old number one hero. Envy, hatred, loneliness, and betrayal.

Now he stood, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Biding his time until he is powerful enough to stand on his own two feet. Waiting so he can become the shadow of heroism itself.

He stood alone. But that's alright he didn't need any~

"Hey! Midori!"

Who the fu~

Turing around he paused his thoughts at a pink skin girl. She was waving her hands and running towards him. "Let's be a group!"

Her excitement bashed into his skull before she catch herself. "Whoops my bad, what do you say?"

"Sure." Great.

"So what's to plan?"

"Well we need at least one more person do the Calvary Battle, so...any one you know who don't mind the huge price on their heads?" Izuku responded.

With a shook of her head, Izuku sighed now having to deal with this random girl. He started to look around for possible members now that he was accompanied by this pink girl.

"Hmm." He hummed as he just closed in a possible member. Another girl who seemed to be looking his way. Her eyes were yellow but showed pupils in the shape of crosshairs. Her hair was pink but in dreadlocks. She carried a excited smile as she came in front of the pair.

"Hey, Millionaire!"

Izuku got a good look at the pack she carried, strapped onto her back. It seem like she was carrying gadgets or tools. Although more than anything, he hope there will be weapons. Mentally correcting his thoughts, he introduced himself.

"Hello dreads."

The girl leaned in towards the pair.

"How about I join up with you guys so we can make work of my babies!" This new addition exclaimed proudly.

"Babies?" Izuku and Mina questioned aloud.

"Yea! My babies will shine during your performance and whatever I don't have I will quickly adjust so it will meet your expectations."

The boy of the trio was all the more annoyed. Two hyperactive girls on his team was more than enough for him to handle. Although boy of them seemed willing to follow his lead.

"Ashido, what is your quirk?"

Mina beamed with pride and joy. "I can secrete Acid from my skin!"

Izuku turned to the girl. "And yours?"

The gadgetpack girl held the same expression as Ashido. " I can zoom in on anything."

He thought to himself. Just three people. Meaning he was going to either take side and have one of the girls bear the million points or he will have to do so.

"Sorry what was your name?" Izuku asked the dreadlock-haired girl.

"Oh! It's Mei Hatsume!"

The teen nodded before asking. "I was wondering can you make a weapon for me?"

"Sure thing! What you have in mind?" Hatsume leaned in as Ashido looked at bit more curious at the boy.

"I need a blade of some kind, something that the length from my wrist to elbow. Also make it double-edged. I have a feeling with people coming at us, I don't have any abilities to stave off the competition."

Mei nodded and took down her metal pack. She opened the top and began rummaging through it, looking for her exact tools and items.

Izuku turned to Mina. "Alright you and Mei are going to be my horses, you can use your acid to maneuver faster and Mei can use whatever gadgets that can help us get around more."

Mina blinked before agreeing to the plan, it was at least something she guessed. "But what do you need the blade for?"

"Simple, to slice anyone who comes near the headband."

There was a blank stare and a pause in the rummaging. Both girls looked in some sort of confusion.

"Unless one of you two have any better ideas?"

There was no other suggestions to the plan.

For the most part, the plan went off without a hitch. Thanks to the slippery-slimy trails that Mina makeshift skated plus the boost from the 'babies' that Hatsume produced gave the group of three some distance. That is until Bakugo came in with like the flying loudmouth he is.

Fortunately the cocky blonde was countered by Izuku. Through this sequence of moments, the green-haired hero assassin would maneuver his head around Katsuki's hands. Either it be blocking/dodging then parrying the attacks or just striking first with the blade.

In a few attacks some of the cuts were shallow but others deep. Especially on his palms.

Izuku new how sturdy Bakugo's palms were to his own blasts but with a cut, the explosions became more of a safety hazard. The raging blonde did not even want to attempt to use his quirk all that much. The blast would only widen the cut and erupt the blood from his hands.

The slippery, "baby-making", and slicer kept their million points. Thanks to the combine efforts do the trio, they progress to the next stage of the fights.

Now, here he was; walking down the hallway towards the designated meet-up. Izuku ditched the hyperactive girls for his visitor.

Walking towards the exit, he saw his girlfriend. She carried a small smile. The woman that stood next to her was nostalgic for Izuku.

Her dark hair with green highlights. The tears coming out of her emerald pupils. That sad smile.

Izuku was about the same height as her, maybe a little bit taller. Over the years, she really became a different person. Back when he was nothing more than a sickly child, her frame was rounded she felt so depressed of his illness. As a result she let go.

That's not what he saw right at the present. The woman that used to look after him. He was able to tell her frame became slim yet lean. The clothes she wore hide it exceptionally but the teen knew.

She was here to get him back.

"Izuku."

The motherly care of her voice. So nostalgic.

"Hey mom."

Her look became one of relief but quickly changed into sorrow. She was glad her son recognized her but sadden of the what he became.

Walking slowly and carelessly towards her only baby-boy. She reached out her arms to grasp the teens face. Cold fingers touching slightly warm cheeks.

Izuku closed his eyes. It's been a couple of years since he last seen his mother. Around ten or nine when she had to leave. Apparently she went off to find peace with herself . Starting out the journey with uncertainty and shaken determination. Now she stands before him. Izuku felt her calloused fingers.

It added to her journey progress.

Still underneath all that love and relief, was resentment. She had left him, when he knew full well that she could have brought him along.

In an instant, Izuku swatted the woman's hands away. He noticed that Inko did not look surprised just sad.

"So you came back to collect me? Or are you just stopping by?"

Putting his empty emotions aside, the teen needed to know. Izuku flashed his eyes towards Toga was surprised by this action. The blonde girl looked past her boyfriends hollow eyes. Their was disdain and sorrow.

"I...Izuku your father he is alive."

Izuku quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

Inko, put down her arms and looked at her son.

"He is alive but...he wants to meet you."

This came as a shock but Izuku masked it enough. His dad, alive? Didn't mom tell him long ago that he died in an accident overseas? Why now? After all this time? What could he possibly want with him? And how did Inko find him in the first place?! This meet up was only for Toga to inform him about the situation outside. Considering Stain is at Hosu right now killing the fake smalltime heroes.

"He and I know about you. Smear: The Heroic Assassin."

Wow. One thing after another.

Izuku stood cautious. If his mother came back, with a trained body and information about him. This could lead to a fight. Luckily if anything he could just escape through the emergency exit, just a few feet away from him.

He saw his mother shaking uncomfortably. Almost making it unpredictable. The first move, whats it going to be. He did not see any weapons on her, though he can't be sure maybe she had a belt or a holster that is hiding underneath those civilian clothes. Exceptions were low-chance of getting out of this without notice. Currently from where the three were standing they had a small blind spot from the security cameras.

Suddenly she latched onto him. Izuku's body tenses in surprised. His mother was fast, in a split moment she broke through his 'sphere' making him unable to counter with a punch or kick.

Then he heard his own mother, sobbing quietly. The wetness on his shoulder. He became stunned.

"I am sorry I left you! So many things is wrong with me! Please just...find it in your heart to forgive me."

Inko embraces her son. For so long, Izuku held a form of anger and betrayal from his own mother. Now, at this point his mind and body were conflicted. His body heard the call of maternal affection but his mind blocked out the wails of a desperate woman who is trying to make amends.

Looking toward his girlfriend, he had noticed that she left the scene. Leaving a sticky-note.

I'll leave you two alone.

Silently and mentally, he thanked and cursed his blonde lover. Now he had to deal with this by himself but somewhere in his mind, he already knew that.

After a couple of moments of the mother and son standing there. Izuku looked down to see his mother looking back at him.

"I..."

It's been so long since he was lost in his own words and emotions. While it may have proved to be a lot of self-discipline and mental restraint. He choose not to act out violently against his only mother. Deep down he tried to understand. She is just human like he is. Flaws and all. No one is perfect.

"Mom...you ask for forgiveness now when you just came back. It's been five years. Please, give me time to warm up again to you."

Izuku spoke in a solemn yet peaceful tone. He needed to think. So much has happen around these past couple of weeks and even today. The boy definitely needed to let everything sink in.

He made his decisions based on what he desires and instantly reacted too. Izuku didn't think to much of his choices. Yet now, was the first time in a long time he thought over his choice.

Looking at Inko, she was wiping her tears away. Though she was sad, she was also relieved. Her son, who harbored treachery towards her, gave her a chance to redeem herself. Indeed the wounds were old but they didn't stay closed.

"Also, about dad."

Inko focused her attention again.

"Let's talk about him after today is over."

With a nod, Inko walked forward and kissed her son's forehead after five long years of separation and loneliness.

Match One: Shinsou vs Midoriya

Walking out of the dark tunnel, Izuku made his appearance to the masses. He was the first match of the Tournament. Going against some guy named Hitoshi. Apparently his whole team in the cavalry battle forfeit their spots except for himself.

He took his steps out on the the ring. Looking at the purple haired opponent, he saw the blank look on his face.

"Alright! The first match...begin!" Izuku heard the pro hero shouted aloud. Yet he couldn't help but gaze at her beauty. That dominatrix outfit plus the whip? He wanted to ask her for the time and day. Until he realized...

'Oh shit I forgot I have Toga.'

Welp. It doesn't hurt to ask later on right?

"Hey."

Izuku turned his attention to his opponent.

"Your that quiet guy. Man who would've thought the silent type would make it first place. That's really something, mind telling me how you did so?"

Izuku straight-faced his opponent while taking a stroll in his direction. He knew something was up. Therefore he made sure not to doing anything that can fall into a trap.

"Come on. It's rude not to answer."

The green-haired assassin picked up his pace. Shinsou seeing this was getting close to desperation.

"Why don't you talk? You got damn mute!"

Izuku full on sprinted and tackled the taller boy to the ground. He put the purpled haired boy in a submission hold where the leg was in awkward position.

"Gah fuck! Get off me!"

Izuku heard the numerous 'boo's and insults from the audience', to which he smirked at that. Without hesitation he started straining the purple-haired boy's leg.

"Arg!"

Slowly the pressure was climbing and crushing.

"Fuck! Stop man!" He heard Hitoshi spoke.

Izuku didn't stop. Even when the tapping was heard and the heroes coming in to stop the match. Izuku didn't feel like this was enough. This was child's play. Real life doesn't let you tape out! No it finishes what it started and you have either die or take the hits and keep going.

Without hesitation, Izuku snapped Hitoshi's leg in two.

The audience became silent as the submitted boy screamed in pain. The kneecap was bent inwards. Easily, Izuku got unlocked his hold and walked away.

He saw Hitoshi getting up with the pro heroes a few feet away from the both of them.

"You! Y-you!"

In a agonizing fit of rage, Shinsou raced towards with on leg hopping about. Once he grabbed Izuku's shoulder. The shorter boy thrown Hitoshi up in the air and slammed him to the ground.

Izuku still holding the boy's arm, he repeated his tactic and felt the elbow pressed and eventually snapping.

He saw his opponent squirming in pain. Tears invading the eyes. Izuku just walked passed as if nothing ever happened.

"Shinsou is unable to continue, Midoriya is the winner."

The crowd didn't know what to think. It wasn't exactly foul since it was a lock that Izuku put his opponent into. Sure he won but the extra mile of snapping the joints. It felt dirty.

And Izuku sensed that. To which he was pleased with the outcome. Being a hero isn't some job for fame or glory. It's a dirty grasp on responsibility even when the odds are fucked against you. Eventually the world will know what a hero really is, as subjective it will be.

Match Two: Midoriya vs. Todoroki

"Force your son to use his fire abilities?"

Izuku stands before Endeavor, the number two hero. It was unexpected sure but the thought of just ending it all right now. Taking out the big boss, this power-thirsty motherfucker. Izuku felt the sweat in his palms build up. He was hesitating on going through that exit which leads to the ring once more.

"Yes, I have seen your capabilities. Rather impressive for a Quirkless child. Even though you don't show mercy to your opponents, you do give them a valuable lesson to learn."

Valuable lesson? What garbage was this man spouting?

"Then tell me, why would the number two hero ask a Quirkless boy to fix a problem that was his to begin with? Aside from teaching "valuable lessons"?"

"I figured given your athletic ability and adept combat performance, you could roughen my son enough for him to be pushed to the breaking point."

"Wow, dad of the year, right?"

Izuku chuckled darkly at his own humor. Turning his back to Endeavor, his steps made way towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Sure I will help your son."

Izuku grinned madly. 'I will break his project right before his eyes!' His mental proclaim ranged into his mind.

Once his shadow was now visible to the view of the audience, he immediately dropped into a stoic face. Walking up the steps once more. He was waiting for his opponent to come forward.

The crowd was silent, some booed by only for moments before the audience cheered for the son of Endeavor. His bi-colored hair waved in the wind. He held a stoic attitude unlike Izuku who was merely holding a facade.

"You should surrender now."

Izuku didn't respond. Todoroki narrows his gaze.

"I warned you."

To that Izuku smirked. Getting noticed from the audience and his opponent. Crouching down, he started to untie his shoes. Figuring that they would just get caught in the ice attacks.

Tossing his shoes out of the ring, Izuku stood up again.

Izuku got into a powered stance. His balanced himself on his toes and leaned slightly forward.

In his peripheral vision, he saw that beauty, Midnight. God damn, she is hot.

Midnight dropped her arm down and shouted. "Begin!"

Immediately, Todoroki started to send ice coming towards Izuku. It was fast, his foot work. He dashed in a zigzag pattern, only getting quicker in his speed and sharper in his pivoting.

Only three seconds, Izuku was in front throwing his first kick. Todoroki saw the low front kick that was aimed at his knee. He back stepped getting himself from the green-haired teens reach.

Izuku pusured again, once he was within range, his hands went for the arm. Once he grasped it, the temperature dropped immensely and the instant numbness can too.

The 'Quirkless' boy's hands were being frozen. Instantly retracting his arms to only slash the bi-colored boy down the face. He clawed downward. Todoroki grunted, holding his scarred eye. He was bleeding.

Izuku chuckled before dashing once more. He made his right hand into spear motion and jabbed his opponent in his abdomen. Following was another low snap kick. This time hit the knee causing Todoroki to kneel.

"Your pathetic. Why are you trying to be hero if your not giving all your worth?"

Todoroki looked up with a glare, saliva coming out of his mouth. He clutches his abdomen.

"What? My old man paying you for this?"

Izuku laughed at that. "You know what? I hate you just as much as I hate your old man. Acting like everything revolves around you and your little world?" The 'quirkless teen' kicked in the pretty boy's face.

"When are you going to give it your all? What's it going to take? A elders dying from a collapse building? A children viciously murdered? Women pillaged and raped? Men being tortured in front of their loved ones? Tell me! I am dying to know!"

Izuku grabbed Todoroki by the hair making him look eye to eye. "You all aspiring heroes in training, give the real meaning a bad name."

Shouto felt himself trying to pry away from Izuku, but it was futile. His opponent had a strong grip. With that, Izuku tossed Todoroki towards the corner of the ring. Seeing how the thrown teen had landed and rolled a bit, Todoroki was near the out-of-bounds line.

Izuku sighed in disappointment. He would have to keep on going. Taking a stroll towards his opponent who was just about getting up of the ground. Izuku saw ice approaching him.

Deku jumped over the ice and pulling off a dynamic kick. Todoroki ducked down while using his ice quirk at a higher demand.

Izuku saw the incoming ice attack. Knowing that he couldn't risk breaking a leg, he withdrew his kick and cushioned the impact by having both of his feet land and then leap off.

It wasn't unknown to him that his opponent was starting to get frostbite. Using this to his advantage, creating feint advances and attacks.

Todoroki knew what Izuku was doing. Forcing him to overuse his ice. The bi-haired-colored teen felt frost overcoming his heat. If he didn't do anything, he would succumb to hypothermia in the next minute or so.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?!" Todoroki growled at the fast-paced teen.

"Because that's what you want! And I am not going to give it to you unless you do the same!" Izuku laughed at the frustrated teen. Going around once more, Izuku performed a spinning back hand right across Todoroki's cheek.

The bi-colored boy stumbled to only have his crotch checked by Izuku's straight. Shoto wheezed then yelled in pain. Why the hell was this guy fighting dirty?

"B-Bastar~" He didn't finished when Izuku kicked his face in...again.

Izuku looked down at the beaten(possibly broken) Class One-A student. He was having fun. This was probably one of those times when he actually played around aside from his nights and days with Toga but that was a different kind of play. Izuku sat down waiting for his playmate to get up once more.

He saw Midnight trying to do a hand gesture to end the match. Izuku raises his palm to halt the decision. It's not over yet, as long as Shoto is alive and willing to continue, then it can never be over.

Things were quiet. His mind blocked out the sounds of anything and solely focused on Todoroki.

He saw the struggle going on within Todoroki just by his grunts and body motions. It was frustrating for Shoto.

Izuku saw in somewhat interests as the flames burned off the right side of his opponent's body.

Then suddenly a blast of flames erupted upon the ring. Izuku was groaning.

"Ugh! Finally!"

Standing back up, Izuku still looked at Todoroki who was barely managing to stand on his own feet. Flames engulfed half of his body. Shoto carried a mad grin, which Izuku smirked in response.

"You must be crazy. Forcing me like this."

"You have no idea."

Izuku got into his stance. He was ready to extinguish the newly birthed flames. Shoto could feel how hurt his body was. He needed to end this fast.

It was clear, from the audience that a booming voice cheered for Todoroki in using his powers. Izuku frowned in annoyance.

"Looks like daddy is cheering his baby boy." Izuku mocked.

"I don't give a damn about him!"

Izuku pointed to the audience. "You probably should something is going down over there."

Falling for it Todoroki looked at the audience. Soon the sound of fast footsteps racing towards him. Turing back to Izuku, he was gone.

Looking around, he couldn't find him. "Where?!"

"Here."

Looking down, he saw a grining face. Izuku was laying on his back before pushing himself upwards to perform a drop kick on Todoroki's face.

Blood from a broken nose. Bruise just about his eye, and a tooth knocked out.

"Urgh!" Shoto held his face. Izuku got up witnessing how the flames died down a bit. Exhaling, Izuku grabbed the other boy's shirt and pulling Shoto to him, performing a head-butt. This time Todoroki fell down.

"You had one fucking job. Give it your all: and you fail." Izuku performed a strong axe kick down upon Shoto's eye. Blood gushing out. His shouts of pain are heard.

Izuku yawned at this. Yawn?! The whole audience was blown away of how a boy can be so empathetic towards his opponents pain.

Knowing full-well that this was over, Izuku walked away. While hearing Midnight stutter. "M-Midoriya wins."

Midoriya vs Iida

"I will not let you continue with this cruelty."

"Oh shut up. You all have quirks, I am just using what I got."

"You will lose!"

"Okay, Let see if you can back that up then." Izuku shrugged. Already five seconds in and he was at seething in annoyance. This fuck-faced, four eyes has a major stick up his ass! It was almost impossible.

"Begin!"

Instantly, he saw how in a matter of two seconds, the distance was closed. Tenya was only mere inches before Izuku.

Although two seconds was enough. Izuku threw a knife jab at Tenya's chest. Breaking the sternum upon impact.

Izuku saw how fast the sprinter became a flimsy rag doll rolling on the floor because of the inertia. The loud gasps and coughing whistled for Midnight to call medics. She didn't want this match to continue anymore. Not after the last two matches with this boy.

Izuku shrugged once he was met with a glare from the woman before walking off...

Bakugo vs. Midoriya.

The final match.

Izuku felt the crowd cheering for his opponent.

As he stands before his blonde, explosive past. Izuku felt every inch of his being ready to cripple Bakugo. The "Quirkless" teen saw Katsuki's previous matches, he knew that this needed to be concluded fast.

Anymore damage upon his body would wear him down mentally. He couldn't let the pros know about his healing quirk, otherwise it would be sooner rather than later that they find out who Izuku Midoriya really is.

"Begin!" Both teens heard Midnight. Non of which made a move.

"Oi. Deku."

Looking at the fierce glare, Izuku welcomed the pride and rage. Noticing his attention, Katsuki spoke.

"How in hell did you make it this?"

Izuku didn't want to give his childhood bully any exact answers. The intelligence behind the raging font was something to weary of. Izuku's stoic face turned into a melancholic gaze.

"I took your advice."

Bakugo didn't say anything. He was thinking for a moment, before his raging glare soften to a disbelief confusion.

"You know, that swan dive. I did it."

"Bullshit!"

Izuku didn't care if Katsuki believed him or not. It happened.

"I know it sounds impossible, like why would I be here if killed myself right? I wouldn't believe it either. Until I was given a second chance, a chance to redeem my existence and revalue my worth."

Bakugo got his hands ready. Izuku carried that dark atmosphere about himself that no-one knew about.

Katsuki witnessed how merciless his old victim can be. Deep down, he regretted so much, to much damage was done though. He knew if he create a form of apology, Izuku wouldn't care and pride wouldn't let him do it in the first place.

Izuku started to walk towards.

"I realized something, dying was my first real friend. It taught me about my regrets and even if I am Quirkless, I can still put my efforts into something more in the world. So even now, with scraps and bruises, I don't care anymore about dying. Because one day it will get to stick around forever."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Katsuki felt a tense air, his breathing was being shorten to cuts of oxygen entering his mouth. Sweat started to form down his head. Looking at Deku, he realized that this need to end quick.

Bakugo jumped into the air and launched a aerial attack. Izuku back stepped before twisting his body letting Katsuki fly past him.

Katsuki dashed at Izuku, he blasted him. Izuku took the hit and rolled the ground and concrete blasting off him. All without uttering in pain.

Bakugo saw his opponent standing up. Blood trailed down his head and his elbow sticking out. Izuku looked unfazed. The blonde gritted his teeth.

"Damnit! Die!" Katsuki repeated his attack again only for Izuku to dodge by sliding underneath between Bakugo's legs.

"Grr-Ugh!" Looking around in anger only to felt a tight hold upon both of his wrist and a weight pressured on his back, he saw Izuku's leg planted down.

"What are you doing?"

Izuku applied the pressure, ignoring the groans of pain.

"Just returning a favor. You seemed so...reliant on these arms of yours." Izuku pressed his weight and pulled back, creating a strong tension on Bakugo's shoulders. "Would it be a shame if something were to detach them."

Katsuki felt the tearing of his joints. His arms got to a point where his shoulders dislocated and his shouts of pain ranged across the stadium. He tried to use his quirk only to his elbows shoot out of there places.

All the while Izuku was smirking. "An eye for an eye."

He let the blonde dropped to the floor. Face wincing in agony of his arms. He wanted to get until he saw the glare from Izuku. Fear, genuine fear. It's been so long, since Katsuki felt it. His tongue caught and his breath shot.

"You see you ain't so special now. Even a Quirkless guy like me can whoop your ass. So what's it going to be. Should I do the same until your a dislocated mess. The legs seem promising but I have no worry's you won't run away." Izuku kneeled down looked at the once fiery eyes which were not watered down to terror.

Katsuki didn't say anything. It triggered Midnight to come in again and stop Izuku.

"Enough. He is unable to continue."

Izuku nodded at her. He wished he could have continued but this time around wasn't so bad.

"The Tournament is over! Midoriya is the winner."

The cheers were more on the side of the gratitude that it was over more than the green-haired teens victory.

Once the top three competitors were staged up on pilliars. All Might made his scene. He gave about the medals one by one until he reached Izuku.

"You displayed strength that I never witnessed young man, congratul~OOF!"

The audience, the students, and even the pros were surprised to see the Number One Hero getting struck once before kneeling down. Izuku glared at All Might, his rage seemed endless.

"Put a sock in old man. That's what you get for denying me what I can and cannot be. I used to look up to you and now, you make my insides chime! I don't care if your the number one hero or not, I am going to continue my dream without anyone else telling me what I can and can't do."

Izuku grabbed the golden medal before slamming it into All Mights face. As much he wanted to reveal the world the secret of their number one hero. Izuku was feeling generous after that good hit at the destroyed stomach.

After landing down to the green fake-ass grass. The students looked at him with disbelief and hate. Mina was one of those few who had something to saw.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why would you go and hit All Might?!"

Izuku glared at her. "Why should I explain myself to you? Your just like the rest of them. To shallow to look underneath the underneath."

"The hell does that mean? Even so that doesn't mean you can go and attack people!"

"Attack? I was merely giving him a love tap. If you want an attack baby then I am more than willing to start with you. I don't care if you have a quirk or not, get in my way you either move or be destroyed."

Mina looked shock, hell even appalled at the teen before her. She thought he was a nice guy. A silent dude with some blunt comments but still a good guy.

As Izuku walked past her, Mina said to him. "I thought your were different, I thought we were friends!"

To which Izuku laughed. "Sorry Ashido, but I was never your friend to begin with."

As he leaves into the entrance. The television screen turned off.

A black mist was holding the remote. He set it down nicely on the counter. Turning his attention to a girl with short blue, curly hair.

"He seems like a possible recruit." The dark mist suggested while the teenage girl only hummed as she listens to her music.

"Toma. What do you think?"

"I know that guy."

"You do?"

Toma nodded. "Me and him had a one night stand a couple of years back. To think he goes to Yuuei but he seems to distaste it entirely."

"Izuku Midoriya. Sweet guy underneath all that cynical persona." Toma added.

"Does he have a quirk?"

"Nope, apparently he's Quirkless."

"Well that makes things all the more easier doesn't it? For now, try to find what you can. His home, friends or associates, and other minor characteristics."

"Why me?" Toma whined.

"Because you have a history with as shameful and small it may be."

"Ugh Fine. Tell master that I am going out now."

The black mist nodded as Toma walked out of the bar.


	6. Chapter Six

He had arrived along with his girlfriend and mother. The warehouse which he was staying in. Upon opening the door he felt a fist collide with his face sending him backwards.

Izuku flinch to see his master, glaring coldly at him.

"You done goofed kid. Why in the hell would you perform like that in front of thousands of people?!" His anger shocked both Toga and Inko. Izuku sighed before walking up to his teacher, looking him in the eyes.

"It was a personal issue. You know? Angsty teenager episode." He was telling the truth after all. Stain grabbed the color of Izuku's shirt.

"Let me make one thing clear, I am not angry that you mercilessly beat your opponents, I don't give a damn about that at all. But you clearly send a message to Endeavor and All Might. All Might! I understand Endeavor we needed to take him down but look at what you did, now the heroes are going to keep an eye on you. And what the hell did All Might do to you?"

Izuku remained a bit silent before talking to his teacher. "You know that guy that I mentioned who denied my aspirations? Well the number one hero was the one who did so."

Stain realized before loosing his grip. He had a stoic face before suddenly tightening his grip once more. "Make sure this kind of shit does not happen. We don't need to be on notice kid, just keep the teenage episode in check. Otherwise things will get a lot more complicated than we need right now." Stain turned to the blonde girl while releasing Izuku "By the way yandere brat! Did you get any more information?" Toga nodded.

"It's all in this hard drive. It turns out, there is some rumors going on in the black market that something big will go down in Hosu."

"Hosu? Alright let's get inside before we do anything...else. Oneesan?" Stain was about to lead the teens inside before he saw a familiar face. Inko remained stoic before smiling at her old pupil.

"Hello Aka-kun. I see you have been busy." Inko greeted the surprised adult while her son and Toga looked confused.

"Oneesan? Wait...wait you guys know each other." The blonde girl spoke her boyfriends mind. Both adults looked at the teens before Inko chuckles a bit.

"Of course we do, since I was the one who trained Aka-Kun years before."

Stain looked back at his surrogate sister with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you since the wedding, how've you been Nee-san? Considering that Izuku was alone when I met him, I still can't believe I didn't recognize the resemblance sooner. It would have made the initiation process a lot faster."

Inko quirked an eyebrow before she explains that she had been training again for the past five years.

Stain then took his students alongside his teacher inside to get settled in.

For the most part Toga was absolutely happy about this reunion. Considering she had only just met Inko today, it felt like she had known her for a while as the conversations went on.

Izuku was confused but not as much as before. While it would explain his mothers frame that she had indeed began training again but the fact that she trained his master and now he was training him. All the more he had to ask.

"Mom? What exactly did you practice? Because Master is certainly skilled in his craft but if you taught him how to fight then what did you do?"

Inko again Izuku a correction. "Kill. I taught him how to kill. And I practiced the Midori-clans Ninjutsu arts."

"Midori-Clan?"

"Yes, our clan. We are a clan of shinobi or for was at least. Back then when I was in my early twenties before me and your father had you. I trained Aka-Kun in my clans arts. Of course I didn't have time to train him completely thus rendering him to cultivate his own style before he strictly stayed with the Midori-Clans technique." Inko said a bit disappointed at her own student who looked away a bit nervously.

It was an odd but a humorous moment , his Master, Stain the hero killer flinching away from his student's own mother.

"Neesan I can explain. What happen was indeed unfortunate but look on the bright side! I didn't let your techniques go to waste!"

"No but you let my teaching did. Really why are using a Katana? Your not even skilled enough to weld it using the Midori-Clans technique. What happen to the Kodachi I made for you?"

"Did it have a green symbol on its handle?" Izuku interrupted. "Yes it did why?"

"Oh, you see Master wanted to test the limits of my healing quirk so he kinda sliced my body open and cut all my organs. But my regeneration was too strong so my body kinda ate the Kodachi while it was repairing itself. It was one of the many of ways to test my quirk."

Izuku finished rambling about his past before he saw Stain suddenly dash away before Inko disappeared right before their eyes. Toga was shocked just as Izuku. They both witnessed Stain getting knocked back an forth by what seems like nothing. Considering there were in a very dim lit warehouse, Izuku couldn't see his mother, only the pummeling that Stain was receiving.

"Ack!" Stain tried to block the intense speed-silent attacks performed by his surrogate sister. But to no avail, he was getting his ass handed to him.

Inko made sure to attack every part of the body. She knew Stain couldn't match up since he didn't train in the shinobi arts for many years now. Conceding, he kneeled down before the middle-aged woman. Who suddenly appeared out of the shadows. Her glare brought the hairs behind everyone else's necks up.

"So you mean to tell me, that the blade that I gave-crafted you! Was being used on my own son!" Inko was now livid. Grabbing Stain by the hair, she tossed him against one of the metal pillars that held the roof of the warehouse.

It wasn't that Stain couldn't defend himself verbally, he just didn't want too. The fear crawling up his ass cheeks meant that Inko mean businesses. He had forgotten this feeling over the years, to bad it couldn't stay away forever.

Inko took out a kunai and thrown it at Stains face. Stain reacted by grabbing his own serrated combat knife and blocked the surprise attack.

"Onee-San...I am sorry. But it was consensual! If that's what you were worried about!" The adult freaked out by the middle-aged woman.

"Oh?" She waited to hear more.

"Izuku had already gone through worse things." Stain explained getting up. Inko had her morbid curiosity set in stone.

Instantly Inko appeared right in front of Stain, her hands holding Kunai's. Her left hand was aimed at the throat. "Please tell me more about the...other "things"?"

"He threw me against a bullet train." Izuku said aloud causing Toga to laugh at helpless teacher. Inko proceeded to beat the everlasting shit out of Stain with ever other mentioning of Izuku's "initiation".

After several amounts of beatings and scraps Stain moan at the soreness of his beaten body. Inko on the other hand sat back down with the teens leaving her "little brother" on the ground to think about karma.

The woman sighed. She didn't expect her student and son to meet at all. After all, what brought the two together? A fascination of heroes, the denialism it comes with it. She heard all about how Izuku's motives changed over time especially this past year. Instead of being a hero, he, Stain, and Toga will be the Hero Enforcers of Society. Killing off the unfit and falsely named protectors of the people. While she understood Izuku and Stains motives she couldn't read on the girl. Toga by far was the most wild and unpredictable among the trio she came across.

As Izuku was about to turn in for the night, Toga told him that she will be with him soon. What held Toga up was Inko afterall.

"So tell me how did you and my son meet exactly?" Inko inquires the blonde-mad happy-love crazed girlfriend that was Himiko.

"I would say he should at the wrong place at the wrong time but considering that nights events he came off as unexpected. I stabbed him in the throat, we talked while my knife was in his throat, had sex next to my victims and came back here. I have been here for a few weeks." Toga stated happily as she counting the things she had done with Izuku with her fingers before ending it off with a lick of her lips.

Inko wasn't really all that disturbed to be honest, while she found Toga's obsession to be different it wasn't to say that Inko didn't reject the girls feelings. It was a matter off how much will she love Izuku until she moves on. After all a mother's duty is to make sure her sons girlfriend is a good choice and not by appearance standards.

"Tell me what do you like about my son?" Inko grabbed a cup of instant ramen and ate as she listened intently to Toga. The blonde girl hummed before she calmed down. That surprised the mother. The mad blush became a gentle red hue on the blonde girls cheeks.

"Aside from the sex, he is amazing all around. At first I loved him because he couldn't die by my hands. Yet as time went on, I got to know him better. While he is cold and distant up front he actually has a soft and warm heart. The threats he sometimes gives are like a considerate warning of my safety. He and I can relate a lot. Before I met him, I had two older brothers and two younger sisters. Being the middle child, and having a deserted elder brother who left the family. I was meant to be someone I am not. Over time I lost my original face, my thoughts were not my own. And then it all broke."

"What broke?" Ask Inko again.

"My mask, the facade. It broke but not only that, the personal that came along with it. I ended up killing those I found interests in, hoping to become like them. And yet with every transformation, every new mask came a darker reality. I soon to accept that fact that I would just be a jester fumbling looking for a new and better mask."

Toga stopped creating a pregnant pause. Inko raise an eyebrow before finishing the instant ramen. The blonde teen looked back at her sleeping boyfriend before returning her gaze to the mother.

"That is until I met your son. For the longest time, I was trying to find people who would accept me for who I am without putting a mask on. He longed for the acceptance of a dream to be a hero and I longed for the acceptance to be acknowledged of who I am not what I am. That's what brought us together, while the world may not agree of what he is, Izuku is my hero for accepting who I am. It doesn't matter how many people disagree with me or him but I will support him to the very end!"

Inko hummed at the declaration. She knew the girl was head over heels for her son yet she didn't expect to this extent. Then again you don't need many people to fill your heart with importance only a handful of good, trustworthy fellows who feel the same way. Although Inko had to keep an eye on Toga for the time being until she really can trust Izuku's lover. So for now, she will let the two love each a little more until it was until death do us part.

"I see, thanks for answering my questions. Sorry for the sudden interrogation just looking out for my baby boy." Inko apologize, getting up to walk towards the entrance.

Toga followed the woman until they were outside before anyone spoke. "Are you leaving already?"

Inko didn't look back at the girl. "Yea for now at least, I got to let Hisashi know what's been happening these past couple of months."

As Inko walked off almost a little more ways on to the path towards the city she stop to turn to Toga.

"Fair warning. Be careful from here on out. I don't know about Aka-Kun but my son is being targeted. Some people know who he is due to my lineage. These Shinobi and Konichi, they are far more dangerous than any Villain or Hero. All I ask is that you three stick together until this problem will be sorted out."

Toga reaches out. "Wait! Why are they after him!"

Inko stares into Togas eyes and says "they know about his quirk and what they can do with them. The Nomus you heard about on the flash drive you stole from EraserHead. They plan on making the perfect Ninja, a world class Assassin. Sense he is still young and easy to manipulate, they will come and take him when he is most vulnerable. So please relay what I have said to Stain and Smear, I think things are just getting bleaker with each passing day. Take care of yourself Slander."

Toga nodded as she saw in awe as Inko vanished right before her eyes. 'Wow what a cool person!'.

The next three weeks were spent exactly on training alone. After filling on the details that Inko left behind, Stain, Smear, and Slander trained relentlessly. They used Izuku's blood to speed up recovery rates so they would be training everyday for about twenty hours until it was time to go to Hosu,

Stain upgraded his weapons now, he had a sickle attached to his belt to nick or even cripple his foes. Toga used her usually knifes plus a scythe that was retractable at least the staff of it was. Izuku carried hidden blades, he actually ripped off the idea from a popular Ubisoft game series. The boy also carried a portable crossbow that was strapped to his arm band on top of his wrist. Another rip off from other source material. Even Toga chewed him out for being a copy-cat and that was her job. Izuku laughed it off.

During the second week, Stain got an upgrade from consuming to much of Izuku's blood. Not only the paralysis timer extended to ten minutes, he can even control their bodies once he licked their blood. Needless to say Stain felt empowered and thankful to Izuku.

The Afternoon before the mission:

"Alright kiddies, lets get going. We should arrive at Hosu by train in an hour or so. Then we are going to one of the hottest black market places in the city. We will work off we got from Slanders information and continue from there. Y'all got that?" Stain says in his civilian clothes, consisting off a blue long sleeve, black cargo pants and military boots. His duffel bag was strapped around his shoulders which carried his gear. Due to the arising suspicion of the bandages around his face, Smear performed a physical recovery for Stain. His nose was worked on throughout the three weeks by Izuku. Thanks to the boys quirk, Stains nose began to heal and reform again to its normal shape before the accident.

"Yea! Let's do this Mr. Stainy!" Toga was wearing a brown sweater and her iconic skirt with some combat boots. Her gear was in a Chibi Donkey Kong larger purse. She grew her hair out to be made into twin-drills for a little more style. Just like every mission, she was enthusiastic and excited about her performance.

"Yes sir!" Izuku exclaimed proudly. Sporting a dark green hoodie with a gray undershirt beneath and baggy jeans. His gear was inside his one-strap backpack that was two tone between red and black. He was actually excited about this, a full team operation. This meant that Stain is going to be involved in the mission.

"That's what I like to hear! Before we set foot out, what's our code!"

Both Slander and Smear spoke at the same time.

**"In the shadows which we lie, our will never cease to die, through our blood and pain, it will be right it will be rain. Know that we are the protectors of the innocent, guiders of the righteous, and slayers of the fakery."**

With a nod of acknowledgement, Stain let the teens pass him before the teacher closes the warehouse doors behind him.

The three made way to their new objective.

Destroy the League of Villains.


End file.
